


My Pleasure

by Shannon_Kelly12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Canon Gay Relationship, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannon_Kelly12/pseuds/Shannon_Kelly12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel decide to hook up. Dean wants more, but Castiel wants to sleep.<br/>I'm bad at summaries.<br/>The whole thing is smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pleasure

His mouth ran dry as he stared at Cas' pert ass. "Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck," Dean called out as he slipped himself inside him. Dean's moan rang through the room, reverberating again and again in the enclosed space. "So tight for me, Cassie..," His husky voice trailed off slowly.

"Aaah, Dean!"Cas called out as Dean went in further, hitting his prostate. Cas moaned softly to Dean's hardened cock hitting his prostate. Succumbing to his pleasure, Cas felt fireworks behind his eyes as Dean rammed his fullness inside him. Cas felt himself coming to his climax, and shouted loudly, "Fucking shit Dean! Go harder!"

Dean nodded silently, and rammed himself harder, and felt an electric surge going up and down his back, to his hips. He shoved his long and thick cock inside Cas' wet, tight heat. He flipped Cas on his back. "I want you on your back so I can see your beautiful face when I come.." 

His deep lusted voice trailed off once again. He slid himself inside Cas once again, slowly rolling his hips, enjoying the incoherent mumbles falling off Cas' plump lips. " "So fucking tight, Cas-making this a lot easier for me..." He mumbled into Cas' ear as he inched closer. "Aaah, ahhh Aah!" Cas yelled.

Dean placed a calloused finger to his soft lips. "Shhhh..." He whispered softly. Cas came all over Dean's stomach and his own, splattering his hot wet semen across his chest like paint on a canvas. Dean sped up his hips, ramming himself into Cas' hole again, quieting each of his mumbles with a swift peppered kiss to his chest. Dean came, sending streaks of white come across Cas' chest and inside him.

He dragged his tongue across Cas' toned and semen covered chest, lapping up his own self mixed with Cas'. "So beautiful Cas... I'd like to keep you this way- covered in my own come and begging for my cock....," Dean said while dragging a single calloused finger across Cas' sharp jawline.

Cas pulled down Dean from atop him, to beside him. "You can do that, Dean-o-but not now. I'm tired. Sleep with me?" Cas said as he dragged a soft hand across his eye. 

"My pleasure."


End file.
